


Vuelta atrás

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son sus amigos y ya no había vuelta atrás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vuelta atrás

Debió haberlo sabido. No sabe como pudo ser tan iluso. Pobre, pobre idiota que creyó en “Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien”. Definitivamente eso no es lo que el denomina como “bien”.

-Pero entonces, ¿ustedes usan condón o no?-

-Tajima, idiota, ¿para qué usarían condón? ¡Izumi no es una jodida mujer que pueda quedar embarazada! ¡No necesitan condones!-

-¡Más torpe serás tu, Mizutani! ¿No sabías que hay un montón de enfermedades de transmisión sexual?-

-Abe tiene razón. Igualmente, no creo que ellos hayan follado con alguien antes, así que no hay verdadera necesidad de que usen condones-

-Bueno Hanai, es verdad, pero como para ir practicando para el futuro, tendrían que usarlos, ¿o no?-

-Sakaeguchi tiene un buen punto. Pero, decir eso es dar por asumido que van a terminar. Y no veo el sentido de estar en una relación que sabes que se va a terminar-

-Lo que dice Oki es verdad, pero también podría tomarse como que damos por asumido que van a ser infieles-

-¡Nishihiro! ¡¿Cómo vas a decir eso?! Además, Izumi no tiene cara de infiel. Sobretodo, no creo que tenga las agallas para ser infiel-

-S-su-suy-ya-yama t-tiene r-ra-razón. ¿P-pero no creen que-que pa-para los much-chachos es in-incomodo que hablemos d-de ellos c-como si no estuvieran?-

Todos se giraron hacia Hamada e Izumi, que miraban la escena entre horrorizados y avergonzados.

-¡Tienes razón, Mihashi!- Exclamó Tajima, para luego girarse al animador y su novio- ¿Ustedes usan condones?-

Si, esos son un grupo de chicos bocazas, que no respetan la intimidad, que se meten donde no los llamaban, que opinan de todo como si fueran expertos en la materia y que están seguros de estar en lo correcto. Pero bueno, son sus amigos y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-¿Y cómo es eso del lubricante?-

_Ojalá_


End file.
